Dancing for Love
by DisneyDame
Summary: Tara W. is returning to Dance Academy for a third year. But tension is in the air as the students compete for positions in the company. Tara is caught up in the chaos with romantic airs, Sammy gone, and competition with the other girls. What will happen in Tara's third and final year at Dance Academy? I DO NOT OWN DANCE ACADEMY! Rated T just in case
1. Prologue

****This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited to start! Enjoy!****

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE

_Prologue_

_Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump _

All I could hear was my heart in my throat

I slowly transcended down the stairs to the noisy hall

The halls were packed and teens were rushing to get to the board

As I reached the bottom step, everything was silent

Students began to move aside so I could pass

Not a word was spoken, not a sound was heard

My impending doom was here

All that mattered anymore was on that single sheet of paper

It hung tacked on the bulletin mocking me

In that moment I couldn't breathe

All I could think was that I was glad HE was there

Holding my hand as we faced our future, about to be determined by that cursed page

I looked to him and he looked at me, then together we confronted our destiny


	2. Chapter 1: THE PROMISE

****Here's the first chapter! This actually starts off the story in present time. The prologue was just some foreshadowing I thought I should include. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible with the television show, so make sure you watch those first. If you have any requests, complaints, questions, or criticism, let me know. Enjoy!****

Chapter 1: THE PROMISE

"_I'll be back, I promise. For a third year."_

Nine little words took my breath away. I memorized and analyzed what he said everyday, knowing he would never break his promise. If he had promised this to anyone else, it would have been insignificant, an assurance that he was coming back just to learn and earn a career in dance. For me however, his promise was meaningful, imperative, and evocative. It indicated that he still loved me, and he always did. But did I still love him?

* * *

Kat and I had gone home to the farm for the summer and we had a blast. Kat had been quite taken with our little chicks. However, Joey (the baby kangaroo) didn't like Kat as much as he did Christian. I went outside and started to feed little Joey his milk. I started to sing absentmindedly to him my favorite verse:

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.__It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres"._

_1 Corinthians 13:4-7_

Just as I finished, the screen door slammed startling me.

"T! You should see your face!What did you think I was going to do to you?" Kat asked giggling.

I looked down and saw I had crushed Joey to me in a protective position. He jumped out of my lap very unhappy. Joey turned around and hopped off kicking up dust angrily. Kat started to snicker and I joined in until we had a full-fledged laughter fit. When we finished we had tears in our eyes and were on the ground exhausted.

" I came out here to tell you that Ethan arrived back so I'm going to meet him at the airport," Kat explained dusting off her shorts.

" I can't believe he's already back," I said, " It feels like we just left the academy!"

"I know! We'll be back to classes in a week! Yay! I get to go see Miss Raine again!" Kat said sarcastically, " I'm all packed up and I've called a taxi. It'll be here in about two hours."

"We could've driven you to the airport! You didn't need to call a taxi! Isn't that expensive?"

"Nah, Mum and Dad are paying and personally, I'm a little scared of your dad's driving ability. Remember the time he ran into the telephone pole, or the time he crashed into a ditch?"

"I get what your saying, I don't blame you. I remember the time he took out Miss. Bailey's mailbox six times in one week and had to fix it everyday." We both laughed remembering.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go spend our last two hours having fun in the sun! To the lake!" Kat yelled.

"Kat, aren't you forgetting something?"

"No what?"she asked confused. I gestured to our nice outfits.

"To the bedroom to change!," Kat screamed running inside the house. I just smiled and ran after her yelling,"Don't forget the sunscreen!"

* * *

When the taxi arrived, we piled her bags into the trunk and had a tearful goodbye filled with hugs and witty comments. I watched as the taxi went through the open gate. Kat waved to me from the back seat until I became a speck in the landscape. I sighed and walked to the barn all alone. I hopped onto one of the ATV's and drove to my favorite spot on the whole farm. I needed some time to think sort myself out alone.

I parked on a grassy hillside and walked down the bank. I rested my head my knees with a perfect view of my secret pond few knew of. I watched the sunset as wistful tears ran down my cheeks. I have never brought anyone, save one special person to this spot, not even Kat. This spot was our secret getaway. We had danced together and laughed together. We shared many memories, hopes, dreams, and fears. It's where I fell in love over and over again. I spent almost all of my summer with him down here last year. Christian and I were like the breeze, carefree and happy. We had no obligations, distractions, or responsibilities.

It was then that I knew I was still in love with him. I always was and always will be. It doesn't mean I have to be with him, but I want to. I realized Ben was to me what I hoped Kat was to Christian. A friend who was always there and always made everything simple and happy, but I know love is so much 's about the work put into the relationship and the feelings you have for one another. It's about the other half of you. You should always be there for them, to listen, to communicate, to care, to give advice, to make them happy, to help them through pain or obstacles, to hope for, to dream for, to believe in, to trust in, to depend on, and most of all to love. I know for sure my true, other half is Christian and I think he always will be. I need Christian and I hope he truly needs me. We all make mistakes or wrong choices. We were diluted to separate for other people, because once your in love, the love NEVER goes away.

****How did I do for my complete first chapter? This was interesting to write, but I promise there will be more action to come. I wanted to start out with what Tara is feeling. Next chapter will be posted soon!****


	3. Chapter 2: SETTLING IN

Chapter 2: SETTLING IN

_**One week later**_

"Tara! Where are you? We have to leave right now if you want to make it to the academy today!"

"I'm coming dad!" I yelled. I leaned down and gently picked Joey up. "Be good for Mom and Dad, okay? Make sure you drink your milk so you grow big and strong! That's my big guy! I'm going to miss you so much!" I kissed him on the forehead and set him upon the grass carefully. "I love you Joey!" I yelled running toward the yellow truck where my dad was waiting.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mom asked anxiously standing beside the truck.

"Yes, I'm sure. I love you mom!" I said giving her a quick hug. I then climbed into the car.

"Ready?" Dad asked from the driver's side.

"All set," I said. My dad started the car and soon we were headed for the gate to leave.

"If you need anything call me! Don't forget your manners! Work hard, but have fun! I love you!" Mom shouted waving to me from the drive way as we passed through the gate. I waved back until my mom was nothing more than a small speck on the horizon. My dad turned to me and smiled. I smiled back at him and turned up the radio. We sang together the entire car ride there.

My dad unloaded my things from the trunk while he went on about how he was so proud of me and how happy he was for me. I hugged my dad goodbye and watched as he drove away blubbering like a baby. I walked up the sidewalk and into the third year dorm house. I then headed the room I had shared with Grace the previous year. The common room was packed with people trying to figure out where their rooms were and I spotted a few freaked out first years that were in the wrong dorm house. I shoved my way to the stairs and made my way up to my room, but before I opened the door an indifferent Abigail strutted down the hallway.

"Tara what are you doing?"

"I'm going into my room to unpack. Then I'm going too.."

"I didn't ask for your life story," Abigail said cutting me off, " Grace isn't sharing a room with anyone now that she has the International Scholarship thing. You won't be bunking with her anymore."

"Well then where am I going to stay?" I asked bewildered.

"I don't know, and frankly I don't care. I'm not a fairy god mother Tara." Abigail said hotly as she started to walk away.

"Abigail!" I yelled flustered.

"Fine," she said defeated, "I guess you can bunk in my room. Kat has to stay in the second year's house next door, so I have an extra bed. Here's the key. Now go bore someone else with your problems," she walked downstairs, but I could still hear yelling at poor, defenseless first years. "I said evaporate! If I see any of you in this house again I'll…."

I lugged my things down another hallway until I reached the room I would be sharing with Abigail. I unlocked the door and claimed the unoccupied bed that was once mine. I then continued to unpack until the room suddenly went dark as someone covered my eyes.

"Who is it?" The mystery person yelled in a fake male, British accent.

"Please, please, please be Prince Harry!" I begged.

"No poppet! It's me!"

"Kat!" "T!" I whipped around and hugged Kat fiercely.

"Whoa tiger, I need those ribs!" I instantly let go worried I had crushed her, but Kat just smiled rubbing her sides, "Someone ate their wheaties this morning!" We laughed and sat down on the bed so we could catch up on the last week of summer we spent alone.

"I've been here at the academy for the last week and it was so boring with out you! On the bright side, I met a guy." Kat said slyly knowing she had me hooked.

"Really?" I asked excited, "Who? Is he gorgeous? Are you in love? You are! C'mon dish!"

"Honestly, I don't really know who he is," she said sheepishly.

"What? How do you not know?" I asked puzzled.

" I first met him in the studio, but he was wearing a mask and costume. We met up everyday after that to dance, but he never took off the mask. It was almost like he didn't want me to know who he was. What I do know is that he's kind, gentle, and funny and he really, really likes me. I think I've fallen head over heels!" Kat exclaimed.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you Kat! I want to meet him though, once you find out who he is of course."

"So how's your love life?" Kat asked interested.

I blanched. "I don't know anything. I have to talk to both of them, but I'm afraid I'll choose unwisely. I also don't want to hurt your feelings if it ends up as…"

"T! Don't even worry about it. I am seriously over him. I've got this new tall glass of water now. Besides, honestly, I think crushed on him in the beginning, but I really went out with him because I was jealous. I'm really sorry T; we didn't mean to hurt you. I wanted Christian because I wanted what you had together, and I took advantage of Christian because he was in a bad place. I promise you he loved the entire time, but he really didn't want to get involved in his messed up family life. He was just frustrated and ashamed. He loves you so much Tara, and you should know that. He would do anything for you, even patch it up with his neglectful father for you." Kat said earnestly.

I hugged her, "Thanks Kat. You do know I want you to be happy too right?"

"I would never doubt it T. You're special Tara. I wouldn't blame anyone for falling for you. I'm totally girl crushing on you!" she said jokingly. I pushed her playfully.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you know that you're the best, and that you could have anyone you wanted. I think you forget how lovable you are. Ben was smitten with you as well as Miles, Petra, and I think a lot of other guys like you. Honestly, I think you intimidate them with your awesomeness, but you also push them away so you don't get hurt."

"You're right Tara, I need to work on that. I hope I don't screw things up with this one."

"You won't, you never mess anything up. Everything eventually turns out perfect, all because of you." She smiled and we talked a bit longer before we decided to hit the hay.

We got ready for bed and I opened up the window to let in a breeze. Abigail came in and slipped into bed as I turned off the light and closed the door. Kat and I crawled under the covers and slept curled up in my bed. Right before we fell asleep, we both said goodnight to Sammy and promised to visit his spot soon. In response, a warm, comforting breeze swept through the room and a heart shaped leaf settled between the two of us. Before unconsciousness encased me, I thought I heard the tinkling of Sammy's laughter dancing away in the night.


	4. Chapter 3: WE MEET AGAIN

****Sorry, I lied about her going back to school, but I think I can make up for it with what happens instead.**

**Chapter 3: WE MEET AGAIN**

Today was the day. I would finally be back to dancing. I had missed the studio, the bar, and my Pointe shoes. I had even missed Miss Raine! I also realized that this was it. This was the make it or break it year to get into the company. I wanted it so bad, but so did many of the other dancers in my class. I would have to work hard, if I wanted to reach my dream.

I woke up extra early to get ready. Classes started at eight sharp, but I was up and moving at six. Once I was done, I shook Kat awake and noticed Abigail was already gone. She had probably left for her morning run. Kat was groggy as usual, but instantly perked up when she got out of the shower.

We both headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. I wore a t-shirt and sweatpants with my purple leotard underneath and Kat was in a jumper and her black leotard. We happened to be the first two up, and went straight for the kitchen. I look over at the table and saw dozens upon dozens of cupcakes. I gave Kat a look and in response she stuck out her tongue.

"What? Can't a girl make a bunch of cupcakes without being judged?" I raised my eyebrows up at her.

"Fine. I was all anxious without you and that guy made me a tad bit nervous." She made a inch sign with her thumb and pointer finger, "Only this much." I just laughed.

We grabbed a couple of cupcakes and stole the couch for ourselves. Kat turned the T.V. on and we watched Finding Nemo because nothing else was on. Nemo had just swum up to the boat and touched the bottom. Comically, Kat and I both gasped in fake shock.

"HE TOUCHED THE BUTT!"

We both jumped ten feet and we both whipped around and Kat cried out, "BEN!" I however turned so fast I went up and over the side of the couch with a large thud.

"TARA!" Kat jumped over the couch and Ben ran down the steps.

"Ouch, well that hurt," I said rubbing my ribs.

Ben pulled me up, "Are you okay T?" He checked me over for bruises or injury.

"I'm fine. Ben," I gave him a quick hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic, you?" I nodded and he turned to Kat. As they greeted each other, I went and sat back on the couch. I finished up my cupcake and decided I wanted to brush my teeth again. I headed for the stairs and began to walk up to my room.

"Where you going T?" Kat asked. "Yeah, the party just got here Webster. ME!" Ben joked.

"I'll be right back, I want to go brush my teeth," I replied. Kat and Ben shared knowing looks. "Hey! There's nothing wrong with wanting clean, nice smelling teeth!" I said defensively. I continued to walk up to my room and I heard Ben shout, " It's called GUM Webster! Try it!" I just laughed.

Once I was done brushing my teeth, I looked down and noticed a stain on my shirt. I went over to my closet and picked out a new shirt. I began to change when a voice startled me,

"Soon I'm not going to be able to call you training bra anymore."

That voice sent tingles across my body. Only one voice could do that to me. I couldn't believe he was here. I shut my eyes really tight and hoped it wasn't a dream. If it was, I didn't want it to end.

"Tara? What's wrong?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I..I don't want to wake up," I whispered.

"What? Tara this isn't a dream."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

" If it were a dream would I be able to do this?" He pulled my hair back from my face, caressing my cheek. "Could I do this?" He circled his arms around my waist. "Could I do this in a dream Tara?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against my neck. Slowly he turned me around to face him. Slowly I opened my eyes, and I was surprised at the proximity of our two bodies.

"Hi," I breathed, finally managing to get something out of my mouth.

"Hi," he said.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, you just got back from a trip with your dad and I said hi?"

He released his hold on me reluctantly, and I stepped back, our moment ruined by my big mouth. He just looked at me.

I, being my awkward self, began to babble. "You must have had a great time. Was Raf okay? What did you two do? Joey missed you….." As I went on, he kept his eyes on me. "My parents were really disappointed when they heard you couldn't come…" Christian continued to stare making me more nervous and jumpy than before. "Gran was also upset and kept going on about what a nice young man you are and my aunts agreed with h…"

Christian closed the distance between us in record time and pulled me to him. I, of course, went on babbling, and he just stared. The look in his eyes finally shut me up, and I about melted to the ground. So much love, passion, adoration, pride, and many more emotions swam in his warm, dark brown eyes. What I couldn't believe was that all that love, was for me.

I blushed and looked down, overcome with emotion.

"Christian, I…" he tilted my head, bringing my eyes to his.

Then, all of a sudden, his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and inviting. His musky scent was intoxicating, and his skin was hot against mine. We kissed slow and gently, showing each other the love we had for one another. The time we spent away from each other caught up to us. We started kissing passionately to make up for lost time. My hands were tangled in his soft, black hair. His hands grasped my face, pulling me closer and sparks flew everywhere. Where ever he touched me I was on fire. Each kiss sent pleasurable chills down my spine. We broke apart to breath and he smiled at me.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that." His lips caught mine again.

Somehow, we fell onto the bed all tangled up. His arms went around my waist and my hands went to his muscled back. I broke away to catch my breath again, "Christian…we have to.." the words died in my mouth as he began to kiss my neck. His breath was hot and heavy and he kissed my collarbone in all the right places. My hands pulled at his hair, urging him to go on. After a while, I pulled him up to my mouth and continued our one on one session.

When he broke away, I flipped us and kissed down his neck in return. His hands stroked my curls and he nibbled on my ear. He picked me up and lay me on the bed so we faced each other. We lay side by side, every part of us touching, but still inching closer. We continued to kiss wildly, when a cough interrupted us. We broke apart startled.

"If you don't mind, other people have to share this room too."

"Go away Abigail," Christian said. He turned to me and continued to kiss me.

"Tara!" Abigail yelled. At that moment I was preoccupied with Christian's tongue down my throat, and had already forgotten about Abigail.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Abigail stomped over and yanked Christian from my grasp. He fell to the floor with a great heavy thunk.

"Abigail!" Christian shouted. She dusted off her pants, "That's more like it." She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. "By the way, you have twenty minutes before class."

"Christian are you alright?" I asked leaning over to look at him. He rubbed his head and gave me a devilish grin.

"Now I am."

"Christian, NO!" he pulled me down on top of him. And kissed me with so much love, I sank into him.

After a few minutes he asked me, "Why don't we just stay here for today? Alone."

"Christian, not even you want skip first day of class."

"But Tara, all I want to do is be with you."

"Christian, I haven't even talked to Ben yet. We can't do this now," I said sadly.

"Why? Do you not want to be with me?" he asked angrily standing up.

"No!" I shot up, " I want to do this the right way. I want to make THIS last. We have to take it slow. Including gently breaking it off with our other ties."

"Tara, I can't take it slow. I want you, ONLY you."

"You said that before too Christian." I looked down.

"Tara," he said compassionately, "You know that it was a mistake. A HUGE mistake. I was angry, ashamed, frustrated, and I was hurt. Kat was there for me, and I got confused.."

"I was there for you too Christian! I wanted to help you through it all! But you didn't let me in!"

"I Know That Tara!" I looked at him hurt. "I'm sorry for yelling," he said, "I didn't want you to get involved. My family plays mind tricks, and when they get tired, they leave. I don't want you to have to deal with that, you're to special for that." I smiled at him.

"Christian, if this is going to work out, you need to trust me and let me help you."

"I will, and Tara, you need to be less controlling and stop putting everything before us."

"I'll try"

" You also need to stop being so beautiful."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"So I don't have to beat up every guy who looks at you." I smiled. I gave him a peck on the lips, and he deepened it. What felt like hours, I got my bearings and broke away.

"Let's take it slow, more on the friend zone for now. Just until we sort everything out, and let's not talk about it to anyone else yet."

"Not even Kat? And Abigail already knows."

"Maybe Kat, Abigail wouldn't tell, I think."

He smiled sadly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." We kissed for a little bit, a broke away a little sad.

He gave me a longing smile, and he leaned down to give me one long, last kiss.

He walked to the door, but turned to face me as he turned the knob.

In a deep, sexy voice that sent shivers down my spine, he said;

"_You will be mine Tara Webster"_

****Whatcha think? Will Tara chose Ben or Christian? Will they ever make it to school? Will I ever stop being so annoying? No. AND WHO IS KAT'S MYSTERY MAN? I want to know!**


	5. Chapter 4:STARTING OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT

****Sorry everyone! Life has been hectic lately. I finished this for you, but I'm so tired I can't go on. I'll try to post something soon. Don't forget to look at my other works **_**WHY SAMMY? **_**And **_**SHOW ME HOW.**_** ****

Chapter 4: STARTING OFF ON THE WRONG FOOT

After my little "run in" with Christian, I had to sit down on my bed. It took a long time to calm down, and then I realized that I still hadn't put a shirt over my leotard. I ran to the closet, threw on a t-shirt, and looked in the mirror. My face was tomato red, my eyes were wild, and my hair was all over the place. I quickly yanked a brush through my tangled hair, splashed water on my face and ran out the door. I flew down the steps, and crashed right into **Ben**, of course. A worldly force is just trying to make my day awful to prove a point.

"Whoa Webster! What's the rush?"

"I'm going to be late for class! That's what's up!"

"Tara, class doesn't start for another ten minutes!" He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You were only up in your room for fifteen or twenty minutes." He said seriously, "Are you feeling okay?"

_Wow, what felt like hours was only a few short minutes. Time sure flies when you're in love. What? Tara! You're not in love! What are you thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Uh, Tara?" Ben asked poking me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're all hot, short of breath, and can hardly think straight. Wow, I do have an effect on people." He said smugly.

"It's not you moron! I'm F.I.N.E. I'm going to go ahead and walk to class, did Kat already leave?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to wait a little bit and run there." He said.

"You're funeral," I said.

"As long as you'll be there crying over me," He said with a sly wink.

I just snorted and walked out the door. I headed for class and made it there with time to spare. I walked into the building and memories rushed back to me. I walked through the hallways just reminiscing and I said hello to my fellow classmates. I went up the stairs to the studio. A few people were inside talking and I spotted Abigail on the bar. I went over to join her. We did some exercises together, but we didn't talk. That's how Abigail liked it.

A few stragglers stumbled in, including a calm Christian. Our eyes met and he headed our way. He joined us at the bar and silently did the exercises. Just then, a poised Miss Raine strutted in and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. She went to the center of the floor and everyone joined her in usual spots.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, congratulations on making it to third year. This year will be the hardest and most challenging. You have something to prove this year; that you are the best and deserve a spot in the company. There are only a few select positions for third years and you must fight for them. Work hard everyday and practice in all of your spare time. Remember to…."

A red, huffing Ben burst from the doors. He doubled over panting when he reached the center of the floor.

"NOT BE LATE. Mr. Tickle how do you expect to make it into the company when you are never promptly on time? Make it your duty to be here ten minutes before class everyday. This is not the way to start off a new year. See me after class Mr. Tickle. To the bars everyone. NOW." A very angry and agitated Miss. Raine yelled.

We all scurried to the bars as fast as we could, with Abigail front and center of course.

****I'm so sorry it's so short. I promise to post a lot more soon if I can get some more views on my other works. If not, I'll have to put this on hold until I can spice up the others. Thank you so much for baring with me! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. In fact: I DARE YOU. I'll shut up and go to bed now. TOODLES.****


	6. Chapter 5: FRENCH:THE ROMANTIC LANGUAGE

****Obviously, I would normally ship Christian and Tara, but I feel obligated to give Ben at least a shot. He was there for her and he deserves happiness. Also, I this story is sort of my way of imagining what the third season should be like, so of course there will be competition for the lovely lady's heart.****

Chapter 6: FRENCH, THE ROMANTIC LANGUAGE

After one week of school, everyone was exhausted. We worked harder in dance than ever before. I barely had time for school, much less time with my friends or relaxation. To make things worse, our teachers gave us a huge homework load. I had a French test on Thursday and a big book report due on Friday. I had to admit it, I was swamped and I needed help pronto.

I had already read the book, and I knew that the report wouldn't be very hard even if it would take a long time. However, I knew I needed a lot of help in French. I was really struggling and I had to pass the test, otherwise I would be in a deep hole for the rest of the year. I could think of only one person to help me. Unfortunately, I wasn't too keen on have deep conversations with this person just yet. I silently went through a list in my mind of who spoke French, but came up with no one. Ben it is.

I searched for him everywhere and I asked if anyone knew where he was, but no one had a clue. I finally resorted to walking through the park calling his name like a lost puppy. I felt incredibly stupid yelling out, "BEN! Where are you? Where are you boy? Come here!" More than a few people stared at me, even a guy wearing socks with his sandals. I mean, c'mon, when your judged by THAT, you know it's bad. I rounded the corner to avoid stares and continued yelling. Then an idea sprang into my head.

"Ben," I sweetly called out. "I have a treat for you. It's your favorite!" I pulled out a Butterfingers bar from my purse and waved it around. "I've got a Butterfingers!" I said alluringly.

"Butterfingers?" A mound of hair popped out from behind a tree scaring me half to death.

"Ben! Stop doing that! You're going to kill me!"

"Well, you are drop dead gorgeous," he winked.

"I've heard all your lines Tickle, you don't impress me." I said trying not to smile.

"Why else would you be calling my name with Butterfingers? There must be something you want from me. Or is it me?" He questioned, dramatically staring off into the distance and running a hand through his hair. "I always knew you had the hots for me Tara."

"Knock it off Ben," I said throwing him the candy bar. He caught it with ease and started unwrapping. We walked to the bench and sat down. I waited till the crunching ceased and turned to him.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked worriedly.

"Now that I've got you in a good mood, how do you feel about Tutoring French?"

Every night that week I crammed hard for the French test. Ben, bless him, worked with me for two to three hours each day. I have to give him props for being so patient with me; I'm not the easiest person to teach. I often got frustrated and wanted to give up. Each time that happened, he was there with a smile and words of encouragement.

I enjoyed the time we spent together over that week. It made me realize that I really had missed him over the break. Our relationship is muddled up, but our friendship was still in great condition. We both knew eventually we would have to sort everything out, but for the time being we let it be.

Christian took our spending time together well all things considering. He embraced it even. He was never angry or hostile. He never let on if he was upset either. He didn't meddle or ask questions. When I got back, he would ask how French was coming along and how Ben was. He would also ask if I enjoyed myself, and I began to get concerned. The Christian I knew was overly protective, especially when I was around Ben. The fact that he wasn't reacting was worrisome.

When I got back from tutoring with Ben one day I mustered up the courage to confront Christian. I saw him waiting on my bed as usual. He smiled at me as I walked through the door. I put down my bag and joined him on the bed giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Tara. How was tutoring?"

"It went well. I think I'm really starting to get it."

"Good. So, do you have plans for the 5th of next month? I thought we could catch the première with Kat and Ben, if they want to come. Maybe even Abigail will join us, or Ollie."

"Sounds good to me," I gathered my courage and anxiously said, "Hey, I want to talk to about something."

"Shoot," he replied.

"Are you okay with me spending time with Ben? Are you angry or upset with me?"

"No, of course not Tara! What would make you think that?" He asked incredulously.

"I...it's just that…you used to be so over protective of me and I thought…."

"Tara I could never be angry with you. I'm not upset because I want for you to be happy. If spending time with Ben makes you happy, spend time with Ben. I want you to make the best choice for you, whether it's me, Ben, or some stranger. I only want what's best for you, and I'm going to try my hardest to be that. So no, I'm not angry or upset." He said earnestly.

"Thanks Christian. That means the world to me."

"I know. But I want you to remember that I care dearly for you and I don't want to see you get hurt. Also, I want to be with you always, so promise me you won't choose without talking to me first ok? I don't know if I would be able to handle it any other way."

"I promise." He smiled and reluctantly got up.

"C'mon, let's go grab a bite to eat. We shouldn't stay here much longer alone without Abigail barging in. Unless you want to stay and we can lock the door," he said hopefully. "I wouldn't mind spending a hour or two alone with you. What shall we do with all that alone time?' He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Let's go lover boy," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door with smiles on our faces.

It was the day of the final and I was heading to class. Christian and Ben had wished me luck before hand at breakfast. They were both being so sweet and encouraged me a lot. I knew that with all of Ben's help, I could do this. I walked into class and sat down at one of the desks. The teacher walked in with a stack of the exams.

"I hope you all studied well. When you're finished put your exam face down on my desk. At the end of class you'll get your grade back. If I catch you cheating, you will be written up and sent to the principle. Good Luck." She passed the exam out and everyone got started.

_How do you say, "She is the mother of Sophie?" _I know this one…. I've got this….

"BEN!" I screamed racing across the park. No one else was in the park, for that I was glad. I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot. I ran toward the gazebo and saw Ben turn around slowly. He began to walk down the steps to meet me.

"What's wrong Tara?" He yelled as I continued to run.

"I got an A!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms. His arms immediately wrapped around my waist and he swung me around. I laughed and he set me down gently.

"That's fantastic Tara! I knew you could do it!" he said excitingly.

"Thank you so much Ben!"

I gave him a big hug and felt his arms hold my waist. I slowly pulled away and when I looked up, we were inches apart. I looked into his eyes and saw so many different emotions swirling in his big, soulful eyes. I gasped and looked away shyly. I could feel my cheeks warm up. Ben tilted my chin up so I could meet his eyes again.

"Ben, I…"

He silenced my lips with a soft, sweet kiss. I was so shocked I couldn't move. He kissed me with more hunger and passion than I thought he had. Then, just like that, we were kissing. His kisses were so much more different that Christian's. They were softer and lighter. He kissed me like he thought I was going to break. I hated to admit it, but I kind of liked it.

"Mon amour, mon amour," he kept murmuring to me. It sparked something in me. We stood like that for a long time, but I pulled away after a while.

"Tara, I didn't mean to.. I know.." He began to apologize.

"It's okay Ben, I just have a lot to think about now. That can't happen again okay? I don't want to hurt Christian, and I don't know exactly what I'm feeling right now."

"I understand. I really am sorry though."

"It's fine. Let's just be friends for now though. I have a lot to sort out and I…"

"It's all good. Just let me know when you've made a choice."

"I will. I don't want to hurt you Ben. But I also don't want to hurt anyone else, including me."

"You don't have to explain it to me. Just know that I truly care for you, and I'll do whatever it takes."

"Okay. I'm going to head back." He nodded and I headed back.

**Unknown P.O.V**

What is she doing? Who is she with? One minute she's with Ben and the next she's wit Christian. I wonder if Christian knows about this. I think I could really use this to my advantage. I can finally finish her for good. First I'll get rid of her boyfriends. Once they think they've lost her, they never want anything to do with her again. Then I can make my move. She won't stand a chance. I must wait though; all good things come to those who wait. Oh, this is going to be fun.

****Hope you liked it. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. School starts again soon and it's just crazy. Thanks for sticking with me. What do you think will happen? Don't be afraid to review or pm me. Don't forget to check out my other works.****


	7. Chapter 6: The New Boy In Town

****Alright, here's the new chapter. I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! Life has been so hectic, and I'll try my best to get into the groove of updating each week if you all still want to read more. Thanks for sticking with me!****

CHAPTER 6: THE NEW BOY IN TOWN

"Hey, did you see him?" "Did you hear about the new guy?" "He's gorgeous!" "Have you seen his hair?" "His car?" "He's ripped!" Girls ran across the hall whispering and giggling to their friends. I walked down the hall trying to avoid a collision with the jacked up ballerinas. The only thing worse than giving a ballerina non- caffeine free soda, is when a new boy shows up.

I had no idea we were having a transfer student come to the Academy. Normally I would be super excited at the prospect of a BOY coming. Now, since I already have two guys, adding a third would not be a pleasantry. It would be an absolute nightmare. I have a really hard, life- changing decision in front of me. Seriously girls, boys just make everything more complicated, stay away from them.

"Transfer student?" Said a knowingly voice. I spun to my left and my hand went to my heart.

"Ben! Stop doing that!" Christian slipped his hand into mine, hiding them from view. I squeezed his hand while I continued to argue with Ben about transfer students getting special treatment as we walked down the hallway. When we reached the door, Ben had a fake pout on his face from losing the argument and Christian was smiling at our entwined hands. Ben reached for the doorknob, and Christian dropped my hand reluctantly. We entered the room single filed to find a large group of girls (most of whom were not in this class) huddled in a tight, crowding circle.

"Damn transfers," Ben muttered. I elbowed him, receiving a loud grunt of pain. By then our teacher came in and cleared the room out of girls. Everyone sat in his or her seats settling down. The teacher began to rattle off important events in the Civil War when the door swung open with a large bang.

Everyone's heads snapped around to stare at the disheveled, and attractive if I might add, young man who had sprinted into the room flustered. Girls were running down the hall with crazed looks. He spun around and pushed the door shut with effort against them. Finally the door shut all the way so he locked it and slid down to the floor looking exhausted.

"Can I help you?" Asked our teacher with great annoyance. The boy looked up at us realizing there were other people in the room with him. The boy stood and dusted off his pants. He was muscular and very tall. His hair was blonde and went in all directions. He had a very sheepish smile with a dimple. His bright blue eyes were framed with long, dark eyelashes. I could see why the other girls were chasing him, yes, it was quite clear. However, I looked over at my guys and decided he had nothing on them.

"Hi, I'm Blake. I'm sorry to interrupt 'mam, but I seem to be lost. Could you please tell me where room 341 is?"

"You're standing in it. You must be the new American transfer student I was expecting." Girls around us gasped and giggled when they found out he was American.

"Later Mr…"

"Knightly 'mam. Blake Knightly."

"Yes. Later Mr. Knightly, we will discuss the importance of being on time. For now you can sit in an empty seat so I can find you a partner for this class." Blake walked over and took the empty seat behind me, the only person in the back row.

"One of the people from the group of three needs to volunteer to be Mr. Knightly's partner. Please discuss this now while I find the attendance again."

For three minutes, I had to listen to Christian and Ben fight over who was going to stay with me. I began to get fed up and held my hands up to stop them.

"I am going to end this and decide." They both nodded eagerly and stared each other down waiting for my response. By the time they realized I had walked away, I had already sat next to Blake and introduced myself. We began to talk and Blake shared a joke with me so I laughed ignoring the glares on my back.

"So why are those two guys giving me the death glare?" He asked interested. I rolled my eyes.

"It's complicated."

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place." He said knowingly.

"You know it."

"Happened to me too, but when you make the right choice, it's worth it."

"How do you know?"

"You don't know till after you chose. I made the wrong choice, but I didn't figure it out till later. You'll know who's the right one for you when later on in life you mess up, but they still come back and forgive you."

"Did that happen to you?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know who the one is now. I just have to find her." I nodded.

"You know, I think we are going to be great friends," he said.

"I agree. The best." We smiled at each other imaging the good times that lay ahead of us.

**Unknown P.O.V**

_When did he get here? He wasn't part of the plan! He's going to ruin everything! Wait, this could work. I can use him to my advantage and get my revenge on him as well. Killing two birds with one stone. It's time to pay up. Just bid your time, and don't let him recognize you or else all will be shot to pieces. Yes, this will work nice!_


End file.
